


Ex-Aid同人－吸血鬼狼人脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Kiriya, Just a story setting, Omega Emu, Taiga WAS Vampire, Vampire Hiiro, Vampires, baby wolf Emu!, hybrid taiga, werewolf Emu, werewolf Kiriya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 人物分区主要是按照个人对于角色性格属于猫科还是犬科而决定的，个人想法，不需要有异议。只有人设和人物关系，并没有具体剧情流程。没有开头结尾等，仅供脑洞分享。





	Ex-Aid同人－吸血鬼狼人脑洞

吸血鬼和狼人以前发生过很多战争，但此时算是休战，不过也相当危险，只要稍有波动就会引来不快。战争可能随时都开始，而他们之间尽可能断绝来往，当然也有必要时派特定派人去进行沟通的制度。  
吸血鬼和狼人彼此不喜欢对方，除了长久以来的历史关系。还有就是因为他们感觉对方的味道很刺鼻古怪，不能说是臭和难闻，但也算是很令人不舒服的味道。  
并且他们的血液都是双方的毒药，彼此喝到血会中毒死亡，而狼人的牙齿和吸血鬼的爪子也会给对方带去感染。不过狼人和吸血鬼的混血却可以不受到毒素影响，并且混血儿的血可以称为解药。虽然对眼光由厌恶，但不会被灼伤烧死。

——宝生永梦：  
原本是只小狼人，据说父母在吸血鬼和狼人几年前的战斗力死去。本来是一只Omega，被族群放入低级抚养，但后来被孤狼Beta九条贵利矢收养。  
一次他恰好遇到飞彩，而因为他没有战斗过而且没有攻击性，飞彩就放了他。但是飞彩却注意到永梦身上留有不是狼人的血液味，提出质疑，永梦不知道答案，最终还是被放走了。  
永梦很在意，询问贵利矢。贵利矢承认说他的确味道很微妙，其他狼人也因为这样而对他有一定回避，却好似一些老狼人隐瞒了什么。  
永梦经过苦苦调查，以及贵利矢协助，发现自己其实是混血。他的双亲一个是吸血鬼一个是狼人。为了让他可以在族群里生活，父母寻求方法将他吸血鬼渴望鲜血的一面封印起来。  
而此时在知道真相后，永梦体内吸血鬼的一面被唤起。同时他也知道了父母的过去。因为当时战局的情况，父母的结合被老一代知情的人当作叛徒和耻辱，不再提起作为禁忌，对永梦的存在也尽可能无视。  
永梦痛苦不堪，也被身体折磨。因为被唤醒吸血鬼的一面而开始失控，他开始极度饥渴，血液不热不冷就和人类一般，行动快速，更加讨厌光。但他不会被阳光灼烧。  
他血液中吸血鬼的味道和狼人的味道都变得浓烈，周围的狼人逐渐发现了情况，并决定将他处决。贵利矢寻找途径试图保护永梦，最终带着他离开狼人领地，逃入野外和其他领土城镇的灰色地带。  
随后他被贵利矢委托给了花家，被花家藏起来，并学习如何控制自己。

——镜飞彩：  
是稀有尊贵的纯种吸血鬼，高贵世家出身，在吸血鬼高级阶层有重要的一席之地。不过他并不算喜欢始祖们那些太过古老死板的偏见想法，有自己的步调和崇高理想。  
他想要建设一个和平的吸血鬼生活环境，虽然并不喜欢狼人，却也不认为需要杀戮。他有自己进行钻研，收集过去资料的，且知道灰色地带这种双领域外的地方也居住着狼人和吸血鬼，甚至还有混血存在。  
他用自己的技巧和身份建立了联系网络。比如一些灰色地带的吸血鬼，老一辈被放逐的吸血鬼，还有其他生物，甚至人类和巫师。并且也有可以说话交流的狼人，比如九条贵利矢就是其中主要的一员。  
虽然当初是九条自己找上来的，可是飞彩却并不像杀死他，而是和对方建立了一定来往，但也始终保持的警觉和距离，彼此不会轻易靠近。  
在知道永梦情况后，飞彩虽然很吃惊并且感到不适，但却并不认为永梦的事情需要被其他吸血鬼知道。因为那样只会被抓起来进行试验，甚至成为解药的提供者被榨干。  
因此飞彩告诉九条关于花家的位置，让九条把永梦送了过去。  
因为飞彩原本的反抗性格和建立的联络网多少都被察觉，且被始祖们不爽。由此他这次的行动非常危险，在这之后也开始遭到上阶级施加的巨大压力。

——九条贵利矢：  
纯种Beta狼人，却并不喜欢族群，自己主动变成孤狼。狼群对他基本不管，可如果他因为自己调查来调查去而影响群体，也会受到群体攻击惩罚。  
九条喜欢调查很多事情，关于各种族群，历史，以及那些别人认为不可能的事情。他被当作怪异的狼人，但也因为为人有趣而和部分狼人保持一定老关系，却都不深入。  
因为他对狼群的上下级关系不满，而让一些群体的Alpha很不欢迎他，比如威胁他必须避开那些领地等等。  
他捡到几乎被孤群的永梦，将其抚养到成狼。在此期间其实他因永梦身上的不同味道而展开过调查，多少知道永梦父母和身份的，却没告诉永梦。  
可在永梦自己在意怀疑起来后，九条才开始当作自己第一次注意的样子，为对方提供线索帮忙调查。因为他认为这件事属于永梦，应该由永梦自己在意和摸索才有资格知道真相。  
九条过去因好奇而靠近过飞彩，他认为飞彩和别的吸血鬼不停，同他一样喜欢收集那些奇奇怪怪的事。飞彩不喜欢他，警觉他，他都知道。而他也懂得保持距离和限度，所以飞彩不完全厌恶，两人之间至今都保持者合理的来往关系。  
同时九条也知道花家的情况，偶尔会去花家那里套情报。九条行动紧密，很少被人发现，他也负责帮花家隐藏身份和住所。  
在把永梦藏起来后，他开始被狼人们怀疑追查，害得他不得不逃亡原本居住的地方。为了不牵连永梦被发现，他选择远离永梦，尽可能隐藏永梦和花家的情况。  
而知道九条情况的飞彩却暗地里多少出手帮助，也算是保住九条安危。

——花家大我：  
曾经是吸血鬼，并且有强大的力量于聪明的头脑。他善于战斗，却并不热衷，而是更喜欢研究药物和物种。  
当时战后他们有隐藏过狼人俘虏，甚至部分被抓取试验，试图寻找到接触狼人毒的方法。在此期间花家提出来过血液转化等等理论，甚至让狼人血液和吸血鬼融合，但自认尊高的吸血鬼们自然不同意，甚至觉得花家的构思很恶心。  
最终花家选择自己用自己做了实验，而他成功了，却变成了半狼人半吸血鬼的转变型混血。  
花家和飞彩曾经认识，并且他还是镜家有很深联络的药剂师，被镜家安排寻找出解药的方法。当然飞彩那时候和别人一样认为花家疯了，且因为性格不合他们关系并不好。  
然而在实验当中，按照一次次理论，加上飞彩自己在外面寻找的情报，他开始觉得也许混血的确可行。然而他自己也有厌恶感，同时也无法用这个破坏了镜家仅有的纯血种血脉。  
花家变成混血的情况被发现，因为花家提问升高，发出狼人的味道，并且暴躁不安，具备更高攻击力。上级毁掉了他的实验室，毁掉了他的家，消灭了所有试验品和资料。  
花家被驱逐，甚至镜家也将他拒之门外。虽然飞彩对他露出了回避与嫌弃的样子，但也没打算让他就如此死去，所有告诉了他灰色地带也有可以生存下去的地方。  
最终花家逃走，在那些不被其他两个种族知道的地方生存，隐姓埋名。可是他却被九条找到，九条说他只是对花家对经历于身体情况好奇，并不会透露出去。  
花家当然不信，可这条巨大事件却也听过途径传入到一些有巨大和古老实力的狼群首领耳中，有些狼人也在搜索花家，想要用起实验或者为狼人寻觅解药。所以九条用情报误导了狼人们，让他们往错误的方向寻找，最终无功而返，而吸血鬼那边认为这是丑闻也藏起来，狼人们还是怀疑花家是不是只是一个假新闻。  
因为这件事，花家开始多少相信九条，却不多透露事情以防暴露。他们之间有一定来往，但花家也会更换住所，九条却能找到。  
后来飞彩久违的联系到了花家谈及到了永梦的事情，却对花家过去的想法没表态。他们之间存在沟壑，但也有联系，花家面对不同情况却有一定相似的永梦抱有好奇和理解，所以他接受了要求，让九条把永梦从了过来。  
花家保护永梦，教育永梦，带着永梦躲起来生存。


End file.
